Encúentrame
by zoeykataang
Summary: Ha terminado la guerra que duro 100 años, el Avatar trajo la paz, o quisas no toda.-"Encúentrame"-¿ Quién es?.un mensaje enviado por el viento, susurros llegados del otro lado del mar, una princesa en peligro, con un gran poder, poder para enamorar al Avatar y a la ves poder para destruirlo-¿Creen que sea bueno que se quede?-un amor llegado del mar por un susurro kataang primerfic
1. Encúentrame

**Hola llevo tiempo escribiendo este fic y bueno, quise publicarlo, es la primera vez que escribo la verdad muchas historias que he leido me han inspirado a escribir, hay muchos buenos autores y traductores en fanfiction y espero poder llegar a ser igual de buena.**

**La leyenda de aang no me pertenece, solo el fic que a salido de mi propiamente, si se parece a otras historias es pura coincidencia, llevo mucho escribiéndola, y en fin, espero les guste como a mi me encanta escribirlo, alguna opiniones, criticas constructivas, ideas estoy dispuestas a leerlas y aceptarlas.  
**

**Aqui les dejo mi fic 100% kataang lleno de aventuras, amor, desamor etcc... Disfrutenlo. (dejen reviews)**

**"Susurros de mar"**

.-¡Atrápenla!.- grito un hombre corpulento, con gran variedad de tatuajes y perforaciones, a simple vista se podía saber que era un pirata. Gran cantidad de hombres armados hasta los dientes y algunos otros, que eran benders, utilizaban sus poderes y corrían a través de la selva para alcanzar a su presa.

Una joven morena, bellamente fina, con unos ojos azules cual zafiro y un cabello largo ondulado ahora mecido por el viento, corría a gran velocidad tratando de huir de sus perseguidores, bajo el bello manto nocturno y solo con la luna como espectadora de aquella persecución.

Hace 6 años la nación del fuego cayo, después de 100 años de guerra, el actual avatar fue quien venció al señor del fuego, junto con sus amigos y grandes guerreros, Sokka de la tribu agua y gran estratega, Suki de la isla kyoshi, una excelente guerrera, Toph la mejor maestra tierra y maestra del avatar y Zuko, príncipe y actual señor del fuego.  
Y el protagonista de esta historia, el avatar Aang, maestro de los cuatro elementos y ultimo maestro aire, por ahora.

En el palacio de la nación del fuego se encontraban nuestros héroes.

.- Deberíamos tomarnos unas vacaciones.- hablaba el chico cola de caballo.- llevamos 6 años sin vacaciones, ¡Estoy cansado y tengo hambre!.

.- Sokka, Tu siempre estás cansado y sería muy raro si no tuvieras hambre siempre.- hablaba con sarcasmo la gran maestra metal.- y bueno…. También sería raro en Zuko.

.- ¡Pero claro que estamos más cansados! ….y con hambre…Tenemos hijos que cuidar, por lo menos Zuko tiene sirvientes que cuidan a sus hijos.- Contesto Sokka

.- Para tu información Sokka, yo si cuido a mis hijos.- comento irritado el señor del fuego.

.-Lanzar bolas de fuego cada vez que tus hijos te irritan no es cuidarlos.- se defendió Sokka

.-Por lo menos les enseño lo poderoso que soy.- Susurro para sí mismo Zuko

.- Chicos mejor cálmense, ambos cuidan bien a sus hijos, cada quien a su forma.- El joven avatar trato de tranquilizar a sus amigos, dando a conocer sus dotes de monje.

.- No trates de tranquilizarlos, pies ligeros. Ambos son unos pésimos padres.- comento Toph.- las que en verdad deberían de tener vacaciones son Suki y Mei, ellas son las únicas que tienen que cuidar a sus diabólicos hijos.

Aang, solo rodo sus ojos, siempre era lo mismo con esos tres.

.- Si fueran buenos padres estarían con ellas ahora.- Zuko y Sokka se voltearon a ver, Toph tenía razón.

.- amm... Bien bueno ahora vengo iré al baño... ¡Si! eso al baño.- dijo nervioso Sokka

.- Sí.. Te acompaño.- ambos salieron corriendo y no especialmente al baño, los grandes hombres corrieron donde sus esposas estaban, definitivamente iban a demostrar que eran buenos padres.

Quedando solos Toph y Aang quienes se reían del acto cómico que interpretaron sus amigos.

.- ¿y bien? Pies ligeros ¿ Qué tienes?.- Pregunto Toph más seria de lo normal.

.- ¿yo? Nada, nada.. ¿Por qué debería de tener algo?.- pregunto nervioso Aang por el repentino cambio de actitud.

.- A mí no me mientes Aang, sé que tienes algo, vamos escúpelo.- ordeno Toph.

.-Bueno.. Pues.. Ahh.- suspiro el joven avatar ya rendido.- tuve una visión.

.- ¿Una visión? ¿Cómo la que tuviste antes de conocerme?.- pregunto interesada Toph.

.- Sí, algo así solo que era otra chica, estaba corriendo, como si huyera de algo.- dijo un muy preocupado Avatar.

.- O alguien.- completo Toph.

.- Sí, pero lo más raro es que tengo un mal presentimiento y a la vez uno muy bueno.- Aang se encontraba pensativo al igual que Toph.

.- ¿Crees que sea alguien importante? .- pregunto la maestra ciega.- digo, si tu visión te mostró que estaba huyendo es porque alguien le quiere hacer daño.

.- Lo sé pero no logro saber por qué.- contesto Aang levantándose y mirando por la ventana hacia el océano.- siento como si estuviéramos conectados, en mi corazón lo siento, siento que está en peligro, que me necesita.

.- mmm bueno solo es cuestión de esperar, ¿y cómo era ella?.- pregunto con picardía Toph.

.- bueno, no la alcance a distinguir bien, vi solo sus ojos, eran como dos zafiros, y escuche su voz, más suave y hermosa que la de un ángel.- Toph no podía creer como hablaba Aang de la chica que aún no conoce, pareciera como si estuviera ...

.- Enamorado.- susurro Toph

.- ¿dijiste algo? .- volteo Aang hacia Toph.

.-no nada.. Y ¿qué te dijo?

.- Bueno... Ahh.- suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos.- dijo "Encuéntrame"

.- ¿pero? .-

.- nada, debo encontrarla pero no sé dónde.- Aang se agarraba la cabeza como recordando su visión, luego volteo a ver el mar que ahora se teñía de un rosa naranjoso, era el atardecer.-

.- ¿Aang?.- hablo Toph al ya no escuchar hablar a su amigo.

**"Encuéntrame"**

Como un susurro del viento, proveniente del mar, escucho aquella voz angelical, cerró los ojos para sentir el cálido viento en su cara y volver a escuchar aquella voz.  
**  
"Encuéntrame"**

"Encuéntrame Aang"

.- Encuéntrame Avatar Aang.- susurro al viento la poseedora de aquellos ojos Zafiros.- Ayúdame, por favor.- dos lagrimas cristalinas se mezclaban con la brillante agua de aquel mar que solo podía ser el canal, la conexión hacia su salvador.

**"****Cuando una puerta se cierra, otra se abre, pero a menudo vemos tanto tiempo y con tanta tristeza la puerta que se cierra que no notamos otra que se ha abierto para nosotros"**


	2. Un regalo del mar

La verdad me alegro llegar y ver por lo menos 3 comentarios, muchas gracias espero les guste este capitulo, se que son cortos, estoy tratando de mejorarlos, de ponerle más ideas, que más a delante sabrán, habra algo de misterio e intriga con respecto a Sokka y Katara.

Katitabender:no katara por ahora no sera heroina, quisas un poco más a delante, que bueno que te gustó, sin seramente he leido tus historias eh igual me encantan espero sigas leyendo.

Helenil:que bueno que te gusto, muchas gracias por la suerte jaja, espero sigas mi fic, alguna cosa que no te guste o que no creeas que quede estoy libre de consejos, ideas y comentarios.

Yei-lin:que bueno que se te hizo interesante, espero también te guste este capitulo. gracias :D

**Encuéntrame Aang"  
**

**Encuéntrame Avatar Aang**

**Ayúdame por favor.**

La joven aparentemente de 18 años trataba de ocultarse, sin éxito, llego a la orilla de un acantilado donde todos los hombres de aspecto tenebroso la rodearon.

.- No escaparas princesita.- un hombre moreno, sin cabello, de grandes musculo empuño su gran espada mientras se acercaba a la temblorosa chica.

.- ¿Qué quieren de mí?, soy una simple niña, ¡déjenme!.- suplico al borde de las lágrimas, y porque no decir, al borde del acantilado.

.- Tú eres la llave, la clave de nuestro plan.- todos los hombres se acercaban a la morena, esta miro hacia abajo viendo la gran marea, con gran terror de que la mataran, con sus poderes de agua control hizo un látigo que tumbo a todos los hombres, sin perder tiempo se lanzó del acantilado.

.- ¡NO!, ¡ha escapado!, ¿Qué le diremos al capitán?.- pregunto uno de los hombres.

.- ella no sobrevivirá a la marea, le diremos que se suicidó, y que al parecer no era ella.

¡

Una enorme tormenta se desato en medio del mar, nuestra protagonista trataba de sobrevivir usando su agua control, sin éxito alguno, una gran ola la hundió, la morena hizo un gran cubo de hielo donde se agarró para poder flotar, sin embargo otra ola azoto su frágil cuerpo dejándola inconsciente, con solo un pensamiento, **"Encuéntrame, ayúdame"**

¡!

Un joven avatar se encontraba en la orilla del mar admirando el resplandor de las estrellas acostado en la blanca arena, pero un pensamiento rondaba su mente. ¿Quién será esa chica de su visión? Sin respuesta alguna se levantó y empezó a caminar, no sabía a donde iba y no le importaba, solo quería encontrar a esa chica que tantas veces ha robado sus sueños.

Llego a un área rocosa, cuyas rocas eran azotadas por la marea, observaba el movimiento de las majestuosas olas, hasta que algo llamo su atención, había alguien acostado en una roca o eso es lo que parecía.

Con cuidado se acercó hasta identificar al ser recostado en la roca, era una chica, realmente hermosa, pensaba el joven maestro, pudo notar que tenía una gran cantidad de heridas, pronto la agarro entre sus brazos a aquel bello ser y la llevo al palacio de la nación del fuego para que fuera curada.

.- ¡Necesito a los mejores curanderos, tráiganlos rápido!.- pidió con voz alta, sin dejar de ser amable pero a la vez preocupada a los guardias, mientras iba a su gran habitación y dejaba sobre la cama el cuerpo de la joven.

.- vaya que es hermosa.- susurro para si Aang mientras acariciaba una mejilla de la chica.- esta tan fría.- usando su agua control absorbió todo el agua que tenía húmeda la ropa de la morena y prendió la chimenea para que se calentara un poco el cuarto. Poco tiempo después el curandero llego para atender a la joven.

.- ¿Que está pasando Aang?.- pregunto Sokka a un lado de su esposa Suki y en sus brazos sostenía a si Hijo Haku de medio año de edad.

.- y ¿Quiénes son los que están en tu habitación?.- pregunto Toph sintiendo muchas vibraciones.

.- Son curanderos, encontré a una chica desmayada en unas rocas a orillas del mar y está muy lastimada.- respondió el Avatar con preocupación.

.- ya veo, ¿No será la chica de tu visión?.- pregunto de nuevo la maestra tierra

.- No lo sé, pero algo me dice que sí lo es.- respondió Aang cabizbajo.

.- ¿Que visión? ¿De qué me perdí?.- pregunto un muy chismoso Zuko con Mei y su hija de un año llamada Ursa.

.- He tenido visiones de una chica pidiendo que la encontrara, estaba en peligro, pero solo veía de ella sus ojos azules.- en eso el curandero salió de la habitación dando los buenos resultados, las heridas se curaban rápido y solo estaba cansada, tenía que mantenerse en reposo.

.- Muchas gracias.- agradeció Aang entrando a su cuarto con rapidez y atrás de él sus compañeros

.- Bueno, sí es hermosa.- afirmo Sokka recibiendo un golpe de su esposa-AUCH! ¿Qué? Lo es! pero no más que tu amor jeje, pero deberías arreglarte un poco el cabello.- Suki no soporto ese comentario y usando sus grandes habilidades mando a volar a su querido novio.

.-Todas son iguales.- susurro Zuko, viendo a su pobre compañero en el suelo.

.- buenoo... ¿Y qué aras con ella?- pregunto Suki ya un poco más calmada.

.- cuidarla, ¿Qué más puedo hacer?- Aang se sentó en la orilla de la cama admirando a la chica.

"**Te protegeré con mi vida, si es necesario, porque con solo un suspiro tuyo, has robado mi corazón, mi vida te pertenece ahora."**

.- ¿Creen que es bueno que se quede la chica? No sabemos quién es.- comento Mei

.- parece ser de alguna tribu agua, probablemente del norte, nunca la había visto en el polo sur.- dijo pensativo Sokka tomando de su té

.- esa chica es especial, y será especial para el joven que no ha encontrado el amor hasta ahora.- comento el ex-capitán Iroh.

.- ¿a qué te refieres Tío?- pregunto Zuko

.- quizás pronto lo sabrás mi querido y chismoso sobrino, sean pacientes.- respondió tranquilo y feliz Iroh.- Tal vez no puedas disfrutar algo que esperas porque como recompensa tendrás algo mejor.

.- -.-U ¿A qué te refieres con eso Tío?.-

Dejen reviews :D


	3. El despertar

**hola, muchisisimas gracias por sus comentarios, que bueno que les guste la historia bueno aqui les dejo mis agradecimientos a cada quien que comento y respuestas. the last airbender no me pertenece es de nick pero el Fic si es mio. **

**Nefertari Queen: **WOOW sinceramente tu eres de mis escritoras favoritas, me encantan tus fic, te juro que de leer cada fic tuyo se me ocurria a mi uno nuevo, si ves que una Zoey comentaba era yo jaja primero que nada que bueno que te haya gustado, bueno luego mas adelante habra un capitulo especialmente para Katara y Soka hay pequeños secretos por ahi, con respecto a los parrafos, suelo ponerlos cuando defino mucho algo, o cuando narro un sueño un recuerdo, pero buscare un punto medio en el cual todos puedan leer bien el fic ya que también me pidieron que separara mas los diálogos, muchas gracias por comentar, en serio es genial. espero te guste este capitulo.

**Ashlee bravo: **hola muchas gracias por comentar, como le comente a nefertari hay algunos secretos entre Katara y Soka y con respecto a Katara y Aang no te preocupes estaran mas que enamorados. gracias por comentar

**Guest: **Esa parte al parecer te gusto jaja a mi tambien lo puse en ultimo momento para darle algo mas comico al fic, gracias por comentar.

**Emilia-Romagna: **que bueno que te gusto aqui te dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero te guste gracias por comentar.

**Yei-lin: **hola me alegro que te haya gustado, como le comente a nefertari Queen buscare un punto medio para que todos puedan leer bien tu dime esta bien así de separado o un poco menos o mas? muchas gracias por comentar

Y para tod s l s que comentaron les dedico este capitulo. Disfrutenlo :D

**"Despertar"**

.- ¿Creen que es bueno que se quede la chica? No sabemos quien es.- comento Mei.

.- parece ser de alguna tribu agua, probablemente del norte, nunca la había visto en el polo sur.- dijo pensativo Sokka tomando de su té.

.- esa chica es especial, y será especial para el joven que no ha encontrado el amor hasta ahora.- comento el ex-capitán Iroh.

.- ¿a qué te refieres Tío?- pregunto Zuko

.- quizás pronto lo sabrás, mi querido y chismoso sobrino, sean pacientes.- respondió tranquilo y feliz Iroh.

¡!

Mientras en una hermosa habitación de colores amarillentos y naranjosos se encontraban nuestros protagonistas, la bella chica en la cama dormida, descansando y el joven avatar admirándola, sentado en la orilla de la cama.

.-Por lo menos ya no se ve tan pálida y ya no tiene temperatura.- susurro Aang con una mano en la frente de la chica, dándole suaves pero tiernas caricias.

.- A...yu...da...me.- susurro entre pesadillas la morena, Aang se sorprendió de escuchar su voz, era la misma que le pedía que la encontrara.

Era ella...

.- No te preocupes, estarás bien conmigo, yo te protegeré, lo prometo.- el avatar agarraba una fina mano de la chica, cual príncipe pide la mano a su princesa y cortejarla con un dulce beso.

Al día siguiente...

.- ¡Aang, Aang!- Gritaba un histérico Zuko.

.- mmm... ¿Qué pasa Zuko?, ¡espera!,¿Ya despertó?.- de un salto se dirigió a su cama donde seguía la princesa dormida, se decepciono, tenía la esperanza de que ya estuviera despierta, tenía tantas ganas de conocerla, de saber todo sobre ella.

.- no, aun no.- contesto un triste Zuko, triste de ver a su mejor amigo en esa situcioó.- han venido representantes de las demás naciones, quieren hablar contigo sobre el proyecto.

.- Entiendo, pero ¿y si despierta y no estoy?.- no quería alejarse de esa Afrodita, quería ser el primero en presenciar su despertar.

.- Le diré a las enfermeras que te avisen, ellas la cuidaran, ahora cámbiate.- no muy convencido, Aang hizo lo pedido por el señor del fuego, tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones.

¡!

.- ¡¿Cómo es qué se suicidó la chica?!.- grito un hombre más corpulento que los demás, era más que decir que estaba furioso, todo a su alrededor ardió en llamas.

.-A..Ah sí es … co.. comandante Zaoh.- uno de los hombres que había perseguido a la princesa se arrodillo ante su comandante, su jefe, el patrón.

.- ¡¿Cómo es posible?, ¿No pudieron hacer algo tan sencillo?!.-

.- La chi…chica era fuerte.- susurro un plebeyo moreno con una gran calavera tatuada en su hombro derecho.

Todo estaba en penumbras, las llamas descendieron hasta extinguirse, Zaoh no había dicho nada después de escuchar aquel tímido susurro.

.- Llamen a Jet.- Ordeno secamente Zaoh mientras se dirigía a su camarote.- Esa chica será mía, y el Avatar caerá junto con cada uno de los demás guerreros, incluyéndote… Iroh

¡!

"Katara cuídate, mi pequeña hija, busca a tu padre"

"Busca a tu padre hija"

"Él té ayudara"

.-Mamá.- un susurro lleno de dolor, lagrimas más puras que el resplandor de la bella luna.

Una joven, con un bello vestido azul celeste, giraba, brincaba, cantaba y jugueteaba con la blanca arena del mar, el cielo estaba despejado, un hermoso día para salir y pasear al exterior, si al exterior, y no precisamente de una casa. Una mujer aparentemente madre de la primera, miraba la pureza que radiaba su ya no tan pequeña hija.

.-Mamá, mira el agua baila conmigo.- y así era, mientras ella bailaba cual bailarina de ballet el agua cristalina la acompañaba en un hermoso ritual.

.- Te ves hermosa hija, el agua te ama, confía en ella.-

.- Confiare en ella como confío en ti madre.- la hija se acercó a su madre, pero por cada paso que daba sentía que se alejaba más.- ¿Mamá?

.-Corre Katara, ¡Corre y no pares! ¡Busca a tu padre en el polo sur!.-

Y como el viento se lleva las hojas de los árboles, así se fue su madre, pero no gracias al viento, grandes llamas estaban a su alrededor, no la quemaban a ella, todas se dirigían a su madre, todo se volvió obscuro.

.-Madre, no me dejes… no por favor, no tu.- hipaba gracias a las gruesas lagrimas que derramaba, su madre se había ido, para siempre.

.-¡Mamá!.- y de un salto se irguió.- ¿Dónde estoy?.- miro la habitación en la cual se encontraba, una amplia cama de cobertores finos, con varias tonalidades entre naranja, blanco y amarillo, el techo finamente pintado de un azul celeste con unas hermosas nubes, las paredes anaranjadas con diseños en dorado, pilares blancos, parecía el paraíso, era perfecto hasta que escucho que alguien se acercaba.

. .- se dijo a sí misma, se levantó lo más pronto posible, escondiéndose tras un pilar, entro una sirvienta y con cuidado salió por la puerta sin que la vieran.

.-Ahora katara, ¿a dónde vamos?.- siguió ocultándose de guardias y sirvientas, hasta que vio un grupo de guardias pasar por donde estaba.-

.-La chica desapareció.- alcano a escuchar, miro tras de ella y vio que no estaba muy alto el palacio, podía saltar y caer en el pequeño estanque.

¡!

.-Avatar, todo está perfectamente planeado y ordenado.- cometo un comandante del Reino Tierra.

.-Así es, Republic City será la mejor nación del mundo.- acentuó otro General del Reino Tierra.

.- ¿y qué me dicen de la isla?.- pregunto con porte derecho, serio pero sin dejar de ser amable, ese era el Avatar, gran maestro de los cuatro elementos, héroe de todo el mundo.

.- La is….-

.-Maestro Avatar.- entro nervioso un guardia.

.-¿pasa algo?.-

.-la…la chica ha desaparecido.- sin esperar más, Aang se disculpó y salió volando del salón de conferencias,

**¡Al fin, había despertado y la volvería a encontrar!**

**reviews? :D **


	4. Te encontre

**Bueno muchas gracias por comentar no creí que fuera la gran cosa mi fic porq bueno apenas estoy comenzando y todos aquellos que lean fics y crean que pueden hacer uno porque se les ocurre una idea o saben escribir, enserio haganlo, no guarde sus ideas expongalas, me he dado cuenta que no hay muchos Fics de Avatar: el ultimo maestro aire, ayuden a que cresca a que hayan mas fics, esta serie es mas que hermosa, se merece lo mejor, yo tengo nuevas ideas que pronto publicare lo prometo espero les gusten.**

**ahora agradecimientos y dudas:D**

**Maryel Tonks: **jaja que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, y pues mas a delante veremos si si es lo que piensas disfruta este capitulo, gracias :D

**Tania D. Agosto: **gracias espero te guste este capitulo ;)

**Yei-lin: **jajaja que bueno que te gusto, creo que cualquiera saldria huyendo de ahi jaja espero te guste es capitulo gracias por comentar :D

**Helenil: **jaja no te preocupes, que bueno que te guste, la verdad es algo dificil poner algo divertido porque no se me vienen muchas ideas a la cabeza pero trato de ponerlo lo mas divertido que pueda y facil de entender, si ya esta comenzando lo mas interesante, espero te guste este capitulo muchas gracias por comentar :D

**Ashlee bravo: **bueno katara hullo porque no reconocia el lugar jaja, pero alfin encontrara a Aang, que bueno que te haya gustado, espero igual te guste este capitulo gracias por comentar :D

**Emilia-Romagna: **jaja espero responnder pronto a sus preguntas, de eso se trata de ponerle mas misterio e intriga espero te guste este capitulo :D

**sin mas preámbulos aqui el tercer capitulo, avatar no me pertenece es de Nickelodeon. espero les guste**

**Te encontré**

.-la…la chica ha desaparecido.- sin esperar más, Aang se disculpó y salió volando del salón de conferencias,

**¡Al fin, había despertado y la volvería a encontrar!**

**¡!**

Mientras tanto, en el Primer piso se encontraba una princesa recargada en un balcón, con un pensamiento en la mente, ¿Saltar o no saltar?, Si analizamos el asunto eran por lo menos 3 metros de distancia, no pasaría nada si saltaba, ¿Verdad?, bueno había unos dos metros más de distancia un pequeño estanque, si agarraba vuelo podía caer ahí, ¿verdad?.

.-Bien Katara, vamos tu puedes, lo único malo que puede pasar es que te mates, nada mas.- se "auto animaba" Katara.- Vaya que soy de ayuda.- Creo que se nota el sarcasmo.

¡!

En la planta baja se encontraba Aang buscando por cada uno de los cuartos a la bella chica por la cual se ha estado preocupando desde que la encontró. No estaba en ningún lado, ¿es posible que ya se haya salido del castillo?, en ese caso, era probable que ya no la viera nunca, con ese triste pensamiento, salió al patio trasero donde fue a alimentar a los pato tortuga.

.-¡AHHHHHH! ¡Cuidado!.-

.-¿HE?

Bueno, creo que es de más decir que el grito fue de una joven y la interrogante de un hombre, y creo que es de más decir quiénes eran esa joven y ese hombre.

Si dijeron que era Katara y Aang están en lo correcto. La escena era algo tentadora, pero antes de decirles la escena les contare los antecedentes. Katara tomo vuelo y salto por el balcón, estando en el aire vio a un chico calvo, no le quedo de otra más que avisarle; Aang escucho el grito, volteo hacía de donde venía la advertencia, pareció que vio a un ángel, ángel literalmente caído del cielo, Aang reflexiono extendió los brazos y alcanzó a la chica, pero perdió el equilibrio cayendo en el estanque, Aang sentado recargándose sobre sus manos, Katara encima de él abrazándolo del cuello, un Avatar sorprendido, una Katara con miedo.

.- Vaya la veía cerca.- susurro la chicha hasta que levanto la vista y se encontró con unos bellos ojos grises.

.-Yo también.-contesto Aang mirando a la joven encima de él.

.-Ah, yo..lo siento.- se levantó toda mojada Katara dando media vuelta y saliendo del lago.- vaya estoy empapada.- con un suave movimiento de manos pudo absorber todo el agua que tenía en su ropa y cabello, dejándola caer en su lugar, el estanque.

.-Eres una maestra agua.- no era pregunta, afirmaba que lo era, fue un leve movimiento de manos, pero fueron tan sincronizados, firmes y a la vez tan suaves que dejo anonado al pobre Avatar.

.-Amm sí, lo soy…¿y tú eres?.- pregunto curiosa la princesa, no parecía malo ese chico, todo al contrario con la cara que tenía parecía bobo, pero radiaba ternura, paz y confianza, tras ese pensamiento se sonrojo Katara, no era de más decir que el chico frente a ella era muy apuesto.

.-¿No me conoces?- vio a la chica enarcar una ceja, ¿Por qué lo tendría que conocer? Se preguntó Katara.- Soy Aang, el Avatar.

Ahh por eso tenía que conocerlo.

.- ¡¿El Avatar?!.- pregunto impresionada

.- emm sí, y ¿tú quién eres?- Quería saber su nombre, quiera llamarla por su nombre, quería conocerla.

.-Me llamo Katara.- dijo con precaución.- ¿Dónde estoy?

.-Katara que hermoso nombre.- se dijo mentalmente.- Estas en el palacio de la nación del fuego.

.-Na..nación del fuego, yo no debo estar aquí, necesito regresar.- sin más dio media vuelta y regreso al palacio para buscar la salida.

.-Oye espera.- Aang corrió tras ella y la agarro de la muñeca girándola en el proceso, quedando frente a frente.

.- Te… tengo que regresar.- susurro una muy sonrojada Katara.

.- ¿A dónde? Yo te puedo llevar a donde tú quieras, pero antes tienes que recuperarte, quédate unos días más.- no quería que se fuera, no otra vez.

.-Avatar… yo.-

.-¡PIES LIGEROS ES HORA DE TU ENTRENAMIENTO!.- Creo que saben quién es.

No sé cómo describir las caras de karara y Aang así que los pondré gráficamente.

Este es Aang: U¬¬

Esta Katara:

.- y bien?, tu eres?.- una chica, bonita, algo más chaparra que katara de unos 16 años, parecía fuerte, de cabello negro se acercó a Katara señalándola.

.-yo… soy

.- Ella es Katara, la chicha que encontré en el mar.- respondió Aang.

.- Entonces él me salvo, si escucho mis mensajes.- pensó Katara mirando sonrojada e impresionada al Avatar.

.-AH sí, la chica por la cual velaste toda la noche, Soy Toph, la mejor maestra Tierra, y Maestra de este enclenque.- estiro la mano y katara la tomo con gusto.

.- Mucho gusto, yo soy maesta Agua.- saludo con una bella sonrisa, era frágil, pensó Toph, pero a la vez fuerte de espíritu, lo sentía.

.-así que maestra agua ¿he?, ¿vienes del polo norte?.- pregunto Toph recordando que Sokka había dicho que no la reconocía.

.- No exactamente.

¡!

.- ¿Me llamo general Zaoh.?

.-Jet, a ti te quería ver, espero no me defraudes como esta Bola de imbéciles.

**reviews? :D**


	5. Invitacion

Muchas gracias por comentar a todos y todas, que bueno que les gustó, espero también les guste este capítulo, siento si me he tardado, he andado algo ocupada, disfrútenlo. El último maestro aire no me pertenece, solo esta historia

"INVITACIÓN"

.-No te preocupes, te traeré a la princesita.- tras decir eso desapareció en la obscuridad para llamar a toda su tripulación, era hora de reencontrarse con la hermosa princesa.

¡!

.- buen quiero presentarles a una nueva amiga, se llama Katara, es la chica que encontré en el mar.- anuncio Aang con una tímida Katara.

.- am… ¿hola?.-saludo la princesa con la vista fija en sus pies, una mano abrazando el brazo de aang.

.-Me recuerda a alguien.- susurro Zokka al ver a la morena.

.-¿dijiste algo amor?.-pregunto Suki con una sonrisa viendo igualmente a la nueva integrante.

.-No, nada, "creo conocerla".- Pensó Zokka tratando de recordarla.

Cada uno de los integrantes se presentó, y bueno nunca faltan las chicas que ansiosamente quieren conocer a otra, creo que es fácil adivinar quien se emocionó por conocer a la nueva, Ty lee , rápidamente esta agarro a la princesa y junto con las demás se llevaron a la pobre muy lejos de los hombres, claro dejando a los 2 pobres padres con sus respectivos hijos.

¡!

.-¿Sera seguro dejarla con ellas?.- Pregunto un asustado Zuko.

.- Espero sobreviva tu chicha Aang.- Zokka se persinaba repetidas veces, esperaba que esa pobre morena sobreviviera de las chicas del mal.

.-Ella es muy fuerte, lo ara, espero….¿Mejor voy a ver si no le hacen nada verdad?.- pregunto Aang con cara de incognito.

.-Estoy de acuerdo, te acompañamos.-respondieron juntos, mientras que la princesa y el pequeño guerrero negaban con la cabeza, sus padres estaban locos, tenían un año de edad pero ya entendían el raro comportamiento de sus padres.

.-Papi loco.- dijo el pequeño Haku, a lo que Ursa solo asintió.

¡!

.-Entonces dinos, ¿de dónde vienes?.- Pregunto Ty lee.

.-Bueno vengo de la parte SurOeste del mar.- respondió con pena Katara.

.- ¿Hay una isla por ahí?.- Pregunto Mai recordando si por esos rumbos había civilización.

.-Bueno pues…..- No quería decir la verdad Katara, Toph lo sentía, no iba a obligar a la chica a que lo dijera, sin embargo se lo sacaría, esa chica no era ni del polo norte ni sur.

.- ¿Te gusta Aang?.- pregunto Toph cambiando drásticamente el tema, creyendo que así ayudaba a la chica, pero creo que no fue así.

.- ¡SÍ! ¿TE GUSTA?.- preguntaron emocionadas Suki y Ty Lee

Lo que no sabían es que 3 chicos estaban en el balcón, escuchando interesados la plática, en especial el chico calvo.

.- yo… bueno no lo conozco realmente.- respondió Katara muy incómoda, no podía negar que se sentía atraída por el chico calvo.

.- Pero si él te salvo y te estuvo cuidando.- dijo Ty Lee

.- eso no tiene que ver que le guste ahora, Lee.- respondió Mai sin mucha importancia, como siempre.

.-harían bonita pareja, ¿verdad Suki?.- pregunto ilusionada Ty Lee.

.- Claro que sí, se ven muy bien juntos, creo que los dos deberían ir juntos al baile del sol.- sugirió Suki.

.-¿Baile …del Sol?.- ¿Qué era eso? Se preguntó Katara imaginándose yendo al sol y bailando sobre él, creo que no sería bonito bailar mientras se achicharraban.-

.- Es el baile que se celebra aquí en el palacio.- Respondió Suki

.- Así es, es como el baile del amor, aquí muchas parejas se conocen y se enamoran, como Mai y Zuko.- Dijo Ty lee mientras le daba a codazos a Mai, mientras esta se sonrojaba y afuera Zuko también lo hacía mientras Sokka se reía de él, y Aang, bueno Aang no podía dejar de ver a la morena, sonrojado, ¿sería bueno invitarla?.

.- Creo que hay más público. Sonrío Toph y usando su Tierra control hizo que los tres espías entraran, pero inconscientemente o eso creyeron Toph hizo que Aang callera encima de adivinen, sí de Mai.

. . .

Creo que así no va la historia, lo siento, corrijo.

Toph hizo que Aang callera encima de Katara, quedando a muy pocos centímetros de su rostro.

.- ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo?.- Pregunto enojada Suki.

.-¿No es obvio? Escuchando querida, a veces me pregunto si no estás otra vez embarazada.- respondió Soka a la defensiva, mientras que los dos príncipes (Haku y Ursa) entraban al salón con cara de aburridos, sabiendo ya lo que sus padres harían y lo que vendría pronto, un Sokka siendo golpeado por Suki y lanzándole cuanta cosa se encontrara mientras Sokka suplicaba por su vida.

.- Yo le advertí.- susurro Haku mientras Ursa asentía.

.- Zuko, ni se te ocurra contestarme así.- Advirtio una aburrida Mai, asustando a un señor de fuego.

.-Hee… no tenía pensarlo hacerlo.- susurro Zuko alejándose de Mai.

.-Bueno, dejen de pelear, estábamos hablando de que estaría bien que Aang invitara al Baile a Kakara.- dijo Ty lee

.-Es katara.- ¬¬U susurro La princesa olvidando un segundo en la posición que estaba con Aang, hasta que lo escucho hablar.

.- Katara…- susurro Aang mirando directamente a sus ojos.

.-Umm Aang.-contesto Katara mirando igualmente a Aang, todos miraron a los jóvenes, esperanzados de que Aang le preguntara, sabían el sentimiento del Avatar hacia la princesa, había sido Amor a primera vista.

.-yo… bueno…Tu… Baile…fuego… sol..¿sí?.- tartamudeo el chico calvo, Katara sabía a lo que se refería.

.- Él quiere que vayas con él al baile, ¿sí o no?.- dijo Toph molesta por el comportamiento de su amigo.

.-S..í.- susurro Katara muy sonrojada, todos sonrieron en especial Aang.-pero…-katara miraba la situación y el Avatar entendió, sonrojado se levantó, ayudando a Katara a levantarse, sin dejar de sostener su mano se quedaron viendo.

.-cof cof amor cof cof.- tosió Sokka y dejo de hacerlo al ver una mirada de advertencia de su esposa.- ¿por qué a mí?

¡!

.-vaya, vaya así que la princesa está en el palacio de la nación del fuego ¿he?.- dijo una voz gruesa y tenebrosa.-

.-nos tomara unos días en llegar.- comento longshot.

.-¿saben quién está en la nación del fuego?.-pregunto Jet

.-El Avatar.- respondió Smellerbee

.-Así es, el plan ha comenzado sin esperarlo, no le diremos nada a Zaho.- ordeno Jet con una sonrisa socarrona y orgullosa.

¡!

.- Es hora de que mi hijo se vuelva el Rey del polo sur.- comento un señor aparentemente desgastado pero atractivo y una sonrisa triste.- nuestro hijo, Kya, te amo, no sabes cuánto me haces falta, han pasado 16 años de tu muerte, y nuestro futuro hijo.

.-Fue una desgracia que nuestra Reina embarazada muriera en esa terrible invasión.- cometo una señora de Gran edad.

.-Kya era una excelente mujer hijo, pero tienes que olvidarla.-

.- Lo sé gran-gran, al menos tengo a Sokka que es felizmente casado.-

O eso creía, si supiera que su esposa lo gobierna, se sentiría deshonrado.

¡!

.-Katara ira conmigo al baile.- susurro Aang al viento, con una sonrisa.-

Disculpen las molestias, no me había percatado que se había juntado todos los diálogos y párrafos, espero me perdonen.**  
**se merece algunos reviews? :D


	6. La carta y la mariposa

**La carta y la mariposa**

.-¡Sokka ya basta! Jajaja.- reía con alegría Suki, su esposo la perseguía por todo el salón para hacerle cosquillas.

.-¿Quién quiere cuchicuchi? Jaja, ¡Te atrape!.-Efectivamente, Sokka tenía acorralada a Suki en el piso mientras le hacía cosquillas, y reía sin parar.

.-emm Cof cof Señor Sokka.- carraspeo un muy sonrojado soldado por haber interrumpido una escena tan comprometedora, pero era urgente que el señor recibiera la carta que recién había llegado del polo sur.

.- Oh adelante.- dijo Sokka aun con una sonrisa en su boca y algo sonrojado, ayudando a levantar a su querida esposa que tanto amaba y temía a la vez.

.-Ha llegado esta carta de vuestro reino, es urgente que lo lea, se la manda su padre el Rey.-

.- Entiendo, Gracias, puedes retirarte.- y con aquella frase el honorable soldado dio una educada reverencia al príncipe y a la esposa de este.

.- ¿De qué es, Sokka?.- pregunto una preocupada Suki.

.-Mi padre requiere mi presencia en el Reino del sur y no solo la mía, la tuya y la de Aang.- respondió con una voz gruesa y seria, eso le asustaba a Suki.

.-Entiendo, ¿Cuándo iremos?.- Suki agarro el brazo de su esposo mientras lo dirigía al mullido sillón para luego agarrar su mano como signo de apoyo.

.- En un par de días, después del Baile del sol, no quiero arruinarle a Aang su cita con….. Katara.- susurro el nombre de la chica, mientras tenía un semblante triste en su rostro.

.-¿Qué pasa amor?, desde que llego Katara te he visto algo ido y triste, ¿Todo está bien?.- pregunto Suki mientras agarraba el afligido rostro de su marido y lo besaba en la mejilla.

.- Ella…. Ella es idéntica a mi madre.- hizo una pausa para luego mirar al gran ventanal que daba una gran vista al patio, donde se encontraba una hermosa chica haciendo agua control junto con el Avatar, al parecer se divertían mucho, era un buen día para mojarse y juguetear.

.- Siento como si ya la conociera. Pero no puede ser.

.-¿Qué cosa?

.- Mi madre murió hace 18 años estando embarazada, mi padre siempre busco el cuerpo de mi madre, pero nunca lo encontró.

.- ¿No te has planteado la posibilidad de que solo desapareció?

.-No, Mi padre me dijo que vio como la tiraban del barco con una bola de fuego y la marea se la llevo.

.- Lo siento mucho sokka

.-Me hubiera gustado conocerla más, y conocer a mi hermana o hermano.

¡!

Eran las 3 de la tarde en la nación del fuego y una chica morena de estatura media y hermoso cuerpo se miraba en el espejo, su cabello iba suelto con un hermoso adorno en forma de mariposa, color zafiro.

Se sonrojo cuando recordó de donde había venido ese prendedor.

Ese mismo día en la mañana decidió salir a entrenar su agua control, cuando vio a un chico calvo meditar, se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de ir a asustarlo, había pasado 2 semanas desde que él la salvo y se llevaban muy bien.

Pero eso tendría que cambiar pronto, tenía que irse de la nación del fuego, no podía pasar tanto tiempo con el Avatar.

Sacudió la cabeza para olvidar los feos recuerdos que le llegaron como bombardeos, esos piratas la pagarían y caro.

Aang sabía que katara estaba tras de él, asi que solo espero paciente, sabía lo que tenía pensado la chica.

Katara se acercó lenta y sigilosamente, levanto sus manos haciendo que un poco de agua de las plantas llegaran a ella, convirtió esa agua en bolas de nieve suaves y se las lanzo a Aang.

Ok..

Eso no lo esperaba Aang.

Este se giró con cara de asombro mientras veía como se moría de risa la princesa, sonrió enternecido, él había descubierto que tenía grandes y fuertes sentimientos hacia la morena, Aang se levantó y con un salto quedo tras la chica, para después agarrarla de la cintura.

.-Eso estuvo mal.- susurro Aang en el oído de Katara quien se sonrojo más, Aang aprovecho eso para dar un salto aun sosteniendo a Katara cayendo ambos al estanque.

.-Aang, ¿Te das cuenta que tú también te mojaste?. Dijo una katara fingiendo estar enojada.

.- Sí, solo que yo me seco con rapidez.- Aang salió de estanque y como había dicho, utilizo su aire control para secarse haciendo que todo el agua le callera a Katara.

.-Eso no es justo.- Katara utilizo todo el agua del estanque para encerar en una burbuja al Avatar y luego congelarlo hasta el cuello.

.- Esto tampoco es justo.- dijo Aang mirando como katara se reía.- Ni gracioso

.- Jajajaja para mí sí lo es.- Katara tenía pensado irse y dejar al pobre chico ahí congelado, era el Avatar tarde o temprano saldría de ahí, pero no pensó que fuera tan temprano, sin tiempo para reaccionar ya estaba siendo cargada como un costal mientras daba vueltas.- YA ¡! DETENTE! AHHH JAJAJA

Aang se detuvo dejando delicadamente a la princesa en el césped y el acostándose a un lado de ella, ambos riendo.

.- ya no lo hagas Aang.- suplico Katara mirándolo suplicante.

.-Jaja no lo volveré hacer con una condición.- se sentó quedando frente a katara quien también se había sentado.

.-claro!, ¿Qué cosa?.- pregunto curiosa la princesa

.- acepta esto.- estiro la mano para entregarle a catara un lindo adorno para el cabello.- pensé que se te vería bien…. Es del color de tus ojos y… mm bueno…¿ te gusta?

.-Es hermoso Aang, Gracias.- no sabía de donde saco las fuerzas para poder acercarse al chico y besar su mejilla, pero le gusto, al igual que al Avatar quien se sonrojo más, quien viera al poderoso maestro de los 4 elementos siendo domado por una princesa, lo que él no sabe, es que eso es lo que algunas personas quieren.

Y así fue como Aang le dio ese obsequio, esperaba que a él le gustara como se veía en ella, se había arreglado solo para él, aparte de esa mariposa en su cabello que fue finamente ondulado , se puso un hermoso vestido azul celeste, sin tirantes, con la espalda un poco al descubierto, la parte del abdomen era ajustado, bajo el busto era adornado por unas piedritas color azul zafiro, la caída era suave hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, en la parte baja era de un azul más fuerte parecía un vestido de bailarina, realmente hermoso, llevaba el collar de su madre finamente arreglado con un listón negro, y unas finas cadenitas color plateado, llevaba en sus pies unas zapatillas negras con listones del mismo color amarradas con un moño detrás.

Estaba lista para salir.

Con todos los nervios del mundo salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la parte de afuera del castillo donde estaban bailando todos, seguro Aang la estaba esperando.

Al salir empezó a buscar al chico pero no lo encontraba.

.- Estas hermosa.- una voz varonil le susurro mientras acariciaba su cabello.


End file.
